1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pipe clasper for coupling two pipes in a crossed relation to each other. The pipe clasper is formed of a single elastic wire bent in a predetermined form. The pipe clasper, which is a simple structure, is effective to clasp two pipes firmly in a crossed relation with easy manupulation and is inexpensive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, agricultural management has turned from a natural form to a house culture and in particular vinyl-house culture is widely employed. Such vinyl-house is constructed with framework composed of steel pipes coupled to each other and having vinyl sheets attached thereto. In construction of the framework, there are a number of places where two pipes are coupled in a crossed relation to each other and the most conventional method for coupling these two pipes in a crossed relation was to bind them with strings. However, the binding with strings has disadvantages that require much labor and a sufficient coupling strength cannot be secured. There have been proposed various methods of coupling instead of the binding with strings, however, these prior art methods have disadvantages in that the structure is complicated, coupling operation is difficult and the method is expensive.